Waiting Game
by Little.Flame.Dancer
Summary: Robin decided that Isabella wasn't worth saving, and Isabella never had the courage to kill Thornton. So Thornton is now ruling Nottingham and all of its inhabitants with an Iron fist. Adaptation from: 'A dangerous deal'  Season 3 Episode 6
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isabella stood at one of the many windows of Nottingham Castle and stared down into the court yard below. She let out a deep sigh; she used to be happy here. Then Thornton arrived, he was her husband and he had tracked her down. She had fled from his house in fear for her life and her happiness. When he had arrived he quickly stripped Isabella of her role as Sheriff and had appointed himself Sheriff, he ruled with an iron fist, and severely punished anyone who stood in his way or disobeyed him. This included Isabella. His speciality was torture and enjoyed hearing people scream for mercy, though he never granted it. He had been in Nottingham for just over a week and Isabella was learning to avoid him and punishment.

She watched him ride into the courtyard, and dismount; he threw his reins at a stable hand and ordered him away with several tasks to complete. He was in a terrible mood, obviously another poor tax collection Isabella thought. However, her thoughts quickly became one of her own safety as his footsteps echoed up the stone steps of Nottingham castle, 'Isabella' he roared, sending shivers down her spine. She quickly walked away from the window and away from Thornton, hoping that he would not be in the mood to find her. 'Isabella, where are you?' he shouted again filling her very soul with dread, she hastily turned a corner and ran down some steps trying to make herself vanish within the castle. 'Isabella, when i find you i...' she didn't hear the rest of the sentence as she had shut the door of a servants bedroom of which she had just entered.

The room was small and sparsely furnished, but it was away from Thornton's quarters and that's all Isabella cared about. She stood with her back to the door, she wasn't sure why, but maybe there was a part of her that thought she could stop him from entering the room with brute force. A single tear crept down her cheek, but she angrily brushed it away. She would not cry because of this man, she would be strong.

Footsteps approached, and her entire body tensed for the onslaught that was to follow, but they died away leaving her alone with her thoughts. Silence filled the bed chamber, allowing Isabella to hear her own heartbeat which seemed to echo off the cold stone walls, she tried to calm her breathing and slowly she began to relax. She walked forward and sat on the bed staring at the door, willing for the room to become invisible so he would never find her, but she knew it would never happen, so it became a waiting game. Time seemed to be edging by, the room slowly got darker and darker until a reddish glow filled it. Slowly Isabella stood and tiptoed to the door, Thornton should be eating his supper she thought which means he is in the great hall. She opened the door and peered out, all seemed clear; she took silent steps into the corridor and walked quickly towards her bedroom. A few guards walked past but nobody paid attention to the shadow on the wall that she had become. A voice stopped her, it was giving orders but luckily they were not about her. She walked on with a slightly quicker pace just hoping to get to the safety of her bedroom before someone found her.

She darted along the last corridor and quickly entered her chambers and silently shut the door behind her. She quickly examined the room, half expecting Thornton to be sat on her bed waiting for her. But all was clear, and she let out a sigh of relief. Slowly she dragged herself to bed, feeling drained. She sat down and took off her shoes. Her feet ached from her quick march through the castle and she felt immense pleasure when she lifted them up and placed them down on her soft duvet. Her head cleared of all thoughts as she rested her head on her pillow, letting calm take over.

The door burst open, causing Isabella to jump and scream. A large man walked in, he was Thornton's right hand man; Isabella had never caught his name, so she always called him 'the giant'. The giant let out a cackle of laughter at her reaction, and strode forward. She jumped into action, flinging herself off the other side of the bed, away from him. She picked up a hair brush, then realising what it was she placed it down again. The giant strode towards her causing her to back up into a corner, he had her trapped. She hit and scratched him as he came closer, but this didn't even make him blink. With a last futile slap, she gave in and was quickly grabbed and hauled towards the door.

He dragged her through the castle, Isabella remained still, and she had worked out that it was less painful if she stayed still. But never one to miss an opportunity, she saw an escape route and quickly sought about finding her freedom. She turned and punched the giant in the nose causing him to stagger back and release her; she shot forward down the corridor running at full speed. Soon there were footsteps behind her, they got closer and closer, suddenly she was yanked backward by her hair, causing her to scream. The giant laughed menacingly at her and smiled as he led her back the way she came by her hair. This is how they continued until they came to the bottom floor; she was led down a small dark corridor to a large wooden door. She recognised the room immediately as Thornton's torture chamber and shuddered at the images in her mind. The door was swung open and she was pushed roughly inside and onto the floor. She looked up slowly, into the eyes of her husband.

'Hello sweetheart' he crooned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabella quickly dropped her eyes so she didn't have to look at the man she despised, and so he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. Thornton slowly crouched down and placed a gentle hand under her chin, lifting her face to his, Isabella looked into the dark eyes and for a moment she thought she saw a scrap of love but it was quickly replaced by an empty blackness. She flinched back causing him to dig his nails into her chin, to stop her moving.

"Come on now sweetie" he whispered, pulling her closer, "you know why I am doing this"

In truth Isabella did not know why she was still being punished for running away, ever since Thornton had arrived she had done everything he had asked. However she knew the punishment for being rude, so she nodded quickly.

Thornton stood and turned his back on Isabella, "I can't hear you" he whispered

"Yes sir" she muttered,

"Try again" he snarled, with his back still turned away from her, she saw him clench his fist,

Isabella panicked, not quite understanding what he meant, then she realised what he wanted, "Yes my lord" she whispered.

"Clever girl" He chuckled.

He walked away into the room, looking at his toys, he torture games. He stroked a large black square machine that had shackles attached to each corner and a person sized hole in the middle. "Now Isabella, what are we going to do with you" he carried on walking around the chamber, pulling on chains and turning devices that emanated sickening crunches. Isabella let out a weak sob causing Thornton to chuckle. "Now, now, no need to cry" he smiled as he carried on with his tour of his torture chamber, "do you know what wrong with these toys" he said to himself, not allowing Isabella to answer his question, "there so cold, they are just not personal enough, for someone I care so much about" he drawled, sending shivers down Isabella's spine.

She looked up to find him walking toward her with a look that meant certain pain; he waved to the giant who had been stood in front of the door, preventing her escape. The giant strode forward and hauled Isabella to her feet by her hair. "Take her to my chambers and wait with her until I arrive" he ordered, walking to the back of the room where he kept his more personal toys in a cupboard. The giant obeyed and dragged her out of the door and towards Thornton's chambers.

The door was pushed open and she was pulled inside, the giant let go of her as she entered Thornton's bed chamber, he turned and locked the door. Isabella turned and ran towards Thornton's bed and crawled on, watching the giant with wary eyes. The giant slowly approached with a greedy look on his ugly features. He reached the end of the bed and looked down at Isabella who physically shrunk away from the grotesque man. He let out of soft snigger and crawled on to the bed, Isabella went to yell to the guards who were stationed outside the door but the giants hand clamped over her mouth rendering her silent. With his free hand he began to touch her body. His hand moved up to her breasts feeling them and pinching the nipple, Isabella let out a moan of disgust, but the giant took it for pleasure so moved even more. He took his hand of her mouth and quickly replaced it by his lips, so he could touch her with both hands, one hand stayed on her breasts, whilst the other hand moved to her pussy. He rubbed her from on top of her dress then his hand moved to lift her dress. Isabella squirmed underneath his grip and tried to wriggle free; the giant lifted her dress and slapped her leg leaving a large red mark. Tears sprang to Isabella's eyes as his hand travelled up the inside of her thigh.

The door handle was rattled and Thornton's booming voice came through the door, "open the door at once you idiot". The giant jumped off Isabella and smiled, "mention this and next time, nothing will stop me getting what I want" he warned. Isabella nodded weakly just glad that he had stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thornton barged through the door as soon as it was unlocked. A guard followed him in carrying the torture devices, he placed them down on the floor and snuck a quick look at Isabella, she jutted out her chin and made herself look unafraid; he looked down and walked out. As soon as his back was turned Isabella let her body deflate leaving her a crumpled mess on the bed. "Why was the door locked" Thornton asked staring from Isabella to the giant in turn,

"I had to lock it sir, she kept trying to escape" the giant lied,

"Oh dear Isabella, we can't have that can we" he smirked "you shall have to be taught a lesson".

The giant glared at Isabella daring her to speak up, but she didn't, she would already be punished enough without making it worse for herself. Thornton strode toward the bed and waved the giant out, "close the door behind you" he ordered as the giant headed for the door. "Yes sir" he replied.

The door was shut and Isabella was left alone with her husband.

He stood at the end of the bed and regarded the crumpled mess that was his victim; he gave a quiet snicker at how she was exactly the way that he liked it.

"On your knees" he barked causing her to jump, Isabella slowly rose on to her knees but she didn't look up at him, she was too scared of what she would see in his eyes. She was scared that she would see the lust for her blood, the lust for her death. She did not want to die at the hands of this man, she wanted to die in the arms of the man she loved, in the arms of the outlaw she desired, in Robins arms. But Robin didn't love her, he loved the blonde one, he left her to die, but where there should have been hate there was only love.

Isabella was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by another command. "Come closer" he whispered, beckoning her to the end of the bed with one finger. She crawled forward reluctantly, praying he would be quick with her punishment. Thornton smiled at the fear she showed through her body, she was his now and would never defy him again.

Thornton lowered his trousers and his pants and stroked his length, he called her closer. He nodded and Isabella slowly opened her mouth, he looked down as Isabella took the entire length in at once. He pushed in hard and Isabella choked, but she couldn't pull out because he would hurt her more, his member throbbed painfully in her mouth and she felt sick to her very core. Finally the cum slid down Isabella's throat, she turned to spit onto the floor but Thornton placed one finger on her lips and commanded in soft, dangerous tone, "Swallow." Isabella swallowed the salty liquid and felt her stomach turn in disgust; she looked up at her now fully naked husband and felt fear, not love.

She was quickly undressed and then her hands and legs were bound. She lay on the bed helpless and defenceless. Thornton's hands ran across her breast, around her hips and down her legs, he placed his teeth on her nipple and pulled back sharply, causing Isabella to scream. He loved the sound of pain and Isabella saw his whole body shiver with pleasure. Slowly, with his teeth still playing with her nipple, his hands moved to her pussy, he fingered her lightly, causing pleasure to spread through Isabella's body, she hated herself for feeling that way but couldn't stop herself, she moaned quietly.

Quickly, before she knew what was happening, Isabella was on her back and her ass was hoisted into the air. She froze unsure of what was coming next. Thornton picked up a whip from the pile on the floor and positioned himself side on to the bed. The whip came down hard and Isabella squeaked, "make a sound and you will receive two more hits" Thornton threatened, bringing the whip down twice more on Isabella's bright pink ass. After ten minutes he finally stopped and placed a light kiss on the shiny red ass, Isabella had received fifty hits; he placed the whip down and walked around the back of her.

He stood on the bed and taking some of the cum from her pussy, lubricated Isabella's ass hole. He shoved his cock in hard, causing a scream to rip from Isabella; he chuckled darkly and thrust backwards and forwards. Isabella's body bent in two, at the pain and at Thornton's body thrusting her violently, she screamed and wept in turn at the experience. Finally it was over and Isabella's body slumped as she collapsed onto the bed.

Thornton crawled of the end of the bed and watched as sobs racked Isabella's body, he smiled at the pain he could cause his wife. He picked up his clothes and pulled something from his belt.

Isabella felt the small knife beneath her chin and her blood ran cold, she so wanted to die, but not by his hands, not now. "Sit up" Thornton ordered putting pressure underneath her chin; Isabella rose and looked up into the cruel dark eyes of her husband. "Oh dear, oh dear, now what can we do with you?" Thornton questioned placing a delicate kiss on her lips, Isabella shuddered at the touch, she hated him and hated everything he did. His spare hand moved down to her pussy again and he shoved two fingers inside of her, Isabella's body bent and shock at his touch, loathing her very soul Isabella moaned, she pushed herself against his fingers, trying to reach her climax. The room began to spin and hot white excitement built in her chest. Thornton pulled his fingers out and Isabella begged that he put them back in but instead he pushed the knife into her throat. "No I will not do what you want, you are my slave and don't you forget it" Thornton chuckled enjoying how dependant Isabella was on him, and how he could disappoint her. Isabella's white hot feeling was replaced with dark cold fear.

After a moment's pause Thornton spoke again. "Well seen as I can't think of anything I will just have to kill you."

He pushed the knife in harder and Isabella squeaked and shut her eyes, this was it, this was the end. There was a loud smash, followed by a soft thud. Isabella's eyes flew open just in time to see Thornton's dead body hit the floor. A single arrow was stuck in his side, and, fluttering in the breeze from the shattered window was a note. Isabella reached out her hand and took it. It read:

'I am sorry it took so long my love, but I realise now I want you and only you. I will wait for you tonight at the east gate. Come away with me and we can start again. R.H'


End file.
